Itsuki Aito
Itsuki Aito (あいと いつき Aito Itsuki)) is a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa: Killer Murder Mania. His title is the Ultimate Architect ' (超高校級の「建築家」 lit. ''Super High School Level Architect). '''Introduction Itsuki was one of the students to initially wake up in the gymnasium. Apart from calling Akira a lesbian and enraging her, he gave off a friendly vibe and was nice towards a few people. He introduced himself with a friendly and energetic tone. Itsuki's Fate Itsuki was originally going to be a survivor, having survived every chapter and making it to the final trial. Once at the trial, he pretended to be the mastermind in an attempt to save Akira. However, his act slipped after his mind went back to Winter. After Akira was executed, he believed he failed and all of his self destructive tendencies and thoughts came back. He couldn't handle it all on his own and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He aimed at Atsuto to make himself seem like the bad guy, he, however tilted it slightly so it would miss. The bullet ricocheted and hit him in the head, successfully killing himself. Appearance Itsuki is a lanky teen, with deep blue eyes and a mischievous grin. He has an extremely refined face and is almost always smiling or grinning. He has blonde hair that naturally spikes to the right. He has a tall stature, a thin build and very pale skin. Itsuki wears a red jacket that he leaves unzipped, with black patterns on the sleeves and the back. He has two white drawstrings that are threaded through the hood and left to dangle. He wears a plain white shirt loosely and never tucks it in. He wears faded blue tracksuit pants and black shoes with purple highlights. He has a scar that runs through his left eye and faint scars on his hands. The scars on his hands read Its all your fault ' and are a result of his belief that the failed. His chest contains a variety of scars from his life on the streets, ranging from sword slashes to burns. He usually covers these up and acts like they don't exist. He wears bandages around his neck. Their only purpose is to make him look tougher and to cover up a nasty burn mark that traces around his neck. He gained this burn years previously but it never healed properly, so there is black, charred flesh visible. In pregame, Itsuki doesn't wear any bandages, and lets the blood flow freely. He wears a black coat with a vampire-like collar around his neck. He has darker hair, presumably dyed black just like his brother. He wears black pants and shoes. '''Personality ' Itsuki is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies and says whatever he's thinking. He is very mischievous, and he enjoys pranks and teasing others, sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways. He appeared to have a strong need for attention, as he got irritated if people talked over him or didn't react to his antics the way he wanted them to. He also appeared quite arrogant, clearly considering himself very important part of the class trials, looking down on some of the other students, often wishing to lead the debates. Because of his behavior, he is viewed as an antagonistic figure among the group, but this doesn't seem to stop him from being able to manipulate the class trials anyway. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. He often behaves calmly and coolly in a way to torture the others, at times turning very ominous to the point of having very unsettling, downright demonic looking expressions Above all, Itsuki considers lying a big part of himself and a way of life, appearing either unwilling or unable to stop it. He frequently claims something only to shortly afterward reveal that he was just lying, making it very hard to trust his word. He also tends to say whatever riles up the other students at the moment and tries to mess up conversations without any apparent reason. Indeed, neither because of impulsivity or the need to confuse others, he lies mostly because he feels he's free to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. He has also frequently pointed out that even if he told the truth, the others wouldn't believe a liar like him, indicating that he uses his constant lying to mask his own true feelings and intentions. Furthermore, being a liar himself, he always seems to notice when and why other people are lying. Ironically, he appears annoyed if other people are lying, either to others or themselves, and he claims that he hates liars. Itsuki also has an alternate personality. His alter shares the same name but has a completely different personality. His alter is completely and clinically insane. His traumatic experiences and life forced him to create this persona to release his emotions. Itsuki cannot control when this persona comes out and doesn't remember anything after he is back to normal. He acts manically and is extremely impulsive during this time. During this time, he wields weapons and harms people without regret. '''Talent and Abilities Ultimate Architect Itsuki's talent isn't a prominent aspect of his character, only using it when necessary. He usually uses his talent to earn money in the pregame. Whilst in the game, he uses his talent to draw pictures of everyone in a happier environment. He draws plans of schools and houses for him and his friends to move into. Intelligence, Acting and Lying Itsuki is a very talented liar, he is shown to be very intelligent, skilled in detecting people's lies and good at acting. He does lots of investigation alone without other people noticing, analyzes the other students, and collects pieces of evidence from the trials. Itsuki also elusively gives clues and hints during trials and even outside of them. However, he also goes to extreme measures, such as claiming himself as the killer during class trials in order to bring out the real killer. This is similar to how he purposefully acts as the game's mastermind in order to lure out the real one and then protect them. It's shown that while he is not as evil as he appears and feels guilt, he is willing to take drastic actions if he believes he has to. With his notable acting skills, Itsuki is capable of hiding his true intentions and lie so well that the other students can never tell what he is truly thinking. Being just a human, he occasionally needs a small moment to control his true feelings and put his mask back on while suffering from shock, which is portrayed by having his face being darkened by a shadow. He also occasionally seems to just show his true emotions more openly, knowing that the others wouldn't believe them anyway, while during some other moments he seems to accidentally speak out loud what he is really thinking. Most notably, whenever his voice and face goes blank, it's heavily implied that he is being genuine and honest, and taking the current situation very seriously. Design and Art Due to his talent, Itsuki is very skilled when it comes to art. He draws detailed pictures in his sketchbook which he shows off to the others. He gives his friends in depth drawings of them together with house plans. However, upon exploring his dorm room more, you would notice that he has child-like sketches everywhere, on the walls and on random sheets of paper. It seems that he just wants to show off and impress everyone with his talent, but when it comes to his private work, he prefers child like drawings. Thieving Skills Being a prankster and a thief, he is skilled at lock picking and is able to unlock the dorm room doors at will. He can also snatch things from others without them noticing at first. It is stated that his lithe body significantly helps him to do this and he can also swiftly run away if noticed. Furthermore, he is skilled at hiding and lurking without other people noticing him, and sometimes uses this ability to overhear other people's conversations. He himself claims to be a master of hide and seek. However, this ability is not supernatural, meaning that he can sometimes be spotted by other people. Relationships Kurogane Aito Kurogane was Itsuki's role model as a child. Itsuki and Kurogane were inseparable and did most everything together. They grew up under the rule of a cult, and followed the rules obediently when the older members were around. During the night times they would go exploring and disobey all of the rules. Itsuki and Kurogane would find other youngsters and recruit them, the group would get bigger and bigger. Eventually the cult leader found out about this and recognized Itsuki and Kurogane as the ringleaders. They were called to a dark alley to receive a new mission, however this is where Kurogane would take his last breath. As they entered, the leader emerged, grabbed Kurogane by the shirt and held a gun to his head, he pressed for info about the group and who was in it, when Kurogane didn't give it, the leader shot him in the head and chest, killing him instantly. Itsuki, who watched Kurogane, his idol, get murdered, snatched the gun and ran away. Itsuki was essentially left behind. Akira Monatetsu Akira was another of the students in the killing game. Itsuki originally annoyed and played pranks on her. She was one of the only students he enjoyed the company of and they spend most of their time together, playing pranks on the others and making cupcakes. They often talked about weapons and torture. Itsuki would comfort her and make sure she was okay when she was feeling down. Itsuki realized Akira was the mastermind before everyone else and tried his hardest to protect her, going as far as pretending he was the mastermind. Winter McCormick Itsuki and Winter didn't talk much until the body discovery in chapter 2. After this, Itsuki started spending more and more time with him. He enjoyed Winters company and often said Winter was 'cool' as a play on his name. When Itsuki got stabbed, Winter was one of the only people there to help him as Itsuki appeared as the antagonist to everyone else. They eventually started falling in love with one another and Winter confessed to him a day before he was executed, however, this did not stop their relationship from thriving. They would send letters to one another, which contained drawings and sketches of one another. These letters are what would keep Itsuki alive for as long as he was. Katheryn Sanders Itsuki met Kath in a killing semester after KMM. They were initially hostile towards one another, Itsuki going as far as calling her by her deadname. Itsuki didn't seem to care what she thought, yet he was jealous when Kath seemed happier with Asrani than him. At one point, Itsuki tried to harm Asrani after her interrupted a conversation Kath and Itsuki were having. However, Kath jumped in the way and he ended up harming her instead. He felt immensely guilty about this and tried to kill himself, but monokuma intervened, making sure he stayed alive. After this, Itsuki tried to improve and be kinder towards her. He succeeded somehow and they became closer. He was given the task of breaking her, and followed the task. But, just as he had done with Kurogane, at nights or in rooms with no cameras he would spend time with her and disobey his instructions.Category:Students Category:Males Category:KMM Category:FH Category:Survivors Category:Protags